Crazed House
by genastar0
Summary: Imagine coming to your friend's house and finding that she's not only married, but 6 times over! Oneshot! Humor all the way through! This Fanfic was a result of a dream that I had several weeks ago. :)


**Disclaimer: I do not own any known characters in this fanfic other then my OCs.**

A young girl with dark brown hair, waist length and brown eyes walked up to the large mansion with unbelief.

_'How does she afford a place like this?'_ The girl, Maylin, thought as she slowly walked up to the door before knocking...

To her amazement, a beautiful man wearing a butler's suit opened the door. Maylin blinked a few times as she looked at the man. He had short white hair and, surprising to Maylin, different colored eyes-one being golden while the other was blue, but somehow his appearance wasn't all that odd as it fit the man.

"May I help you, Miss?" The white haired man asked, curiously as he looked Maylin over slightly.

"Um...yes," Maylin said as she shook her head slightly to regain her composer. "I'm looking for Gena Springfield."

"Ah, yes," The butler said with a bright smile as he moved back, stepping aside to let Maylin in. "The Young Mistress has been expecting you, so please do come in."  
Maylin took a step forwards, unsure as what to do as she had never been in a mansion before so it was a little nerve racking.

"This way, Miss," The butler said after he had closed the door and moved past Maylin gesturing for her to follow him into a large seating area. "My Lady will see you in the lounge and will be joining you shortly." The butler said with his bright smile still on as Maylin took a hesitant seat on one of the large couches facing another couch with a coffee table between them.

"If you'll excuse me, I have dinner to fix." The butler said with a short bow before he left.

Just as the butler left the room, a black haired man burst into the room wearing only an amused smirk and a towel around his hips.

"Hey, Odd Eyes! Have you seen my-?" The man stopped mid-word upon seeing not the butler, Maylin was guessing through her brick red face as she tried her best to not look below.

The new stranger had short pitch black hair and sky blue eyes, 'and a very nice body.' Maylin couldn't help adding to herself quietly, her face going red.

"...He~llo~," The man purred with a smirk as if he knew that Maylin was in the room. "And who, may I ask, are you? And what bring brings such a pretty girl like you to this household?"

"Um...I...ah..." Maylin stuttered in shock and embarrassment as the man promptly moved around the couch in front of her and plopped down on it, barely staying covered as he did so.

"Um...I'm Maylin and I'm h-here to see Gena...?" Maylin said nervously as she tried to regained her composer as well as stop her eyes from wondering which only caused the man in front of Maylin to smirk wider as if he knew that she was having problems.

"You don't say! Well, Miss Maylin, I'm Damon Salvatore and I hope that we can be 'friends'." Damon said as he smiled, dazzling which stunned Maylin into a trance like state as she found that she suddenly couldn't look away from his eyes.

But just when Damon was opening his mouth to say something, the door behind his once again burst open to reveal two more good looking men entering the room, snapping Maylin out of her trance as Damon 'tsked' slightly as he looked away.

"I don't think lavender is good for..." One of them said conversationally as they entered the room, but to Maylin's surprise one of them was glaring slightly at Damon for some reason.

The one talking was wearing a red buttoned up shirt with the top three unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black dress pants.

To Maylin's surprise and confusion, she thought the man's eyes flashed red under his short black hair as he paused mid-word upon seeing her, sitting there.

While the other man, who was still glaring at Damon, was wearing a long sleeved black turtle neck shirt with black jeans.

"Oh, look, who's here," The red-eyed man said with amusement as he tapped his companion who gave one last glare at Damon, before looking over at his friend who then pointed at Maylin.

"It's seems Gena's _muggle_ friend has shown up." The red-eyed man said in amusement as he walked around the couch to join Damon on the couch as he smirked at Damon who smirked back.

"You do know that Gena not going to be too happy about this, right?" The other man said as he crossed his arms while raising an eyebrow at the two men on the couch.

He was another dark haired man with raven black hair that was slightly shoulder length and wavy with eyes to match.

"Someone needs to get la~id~!" Damon said in a sing-song voice as he tilted his head back to look at the still standing man, causing the red-eyed one to snort softly in amusement.

"Shut up, leech!" The raven-haired man snarled as he narrowed his eyes at Damon who snickered as he glanced at the man next to him.

Maylin frowned slightly in confusion as she looked from the men in front of her to the angry man behind them, but before she could say anything, the raven-haired man continued.

"Now if you are both quite through with your jokes, I, for one, refuse to get Gena furious with me." He said as he turned and silently stormed, that was how Maylin could described his walk, out of the room through the doorway Maylin had entered through.

Just as he left, the two men before Maylin started snickering as the red-eyed man slightly nudged Damon in his amusement.

"Um...excuse me..." Maylin said softly, catching both of the men's attentions.

"Ah, you're still here, I see." The red-eyed man said as he crossed his legs, folded his arms across his chest before looking at Maylin with an intense examination gaze.

"Um...yes," Maylin said nervously, fidgeting under his gaze as she struggled to go on. "I am and may I ask who you are?"

"She's got manners, I see." The red-eyed man commented to Damon with an eye roll before turning back to Maylin to add, "I am Tom, Tom Marvolo Riddle and the man who just left was Severus Snape. Now why-?"

The red-eyed man was interrupted the sound of heavy booted footsteps were heard coming from the doorway where Maylin had entered.

"What's going on in...? A deep voice said velvety as another man entered the room holding a glass of wine in one hand. He had long raven-black hair and apparently violet colored eyes.

He stopped mid-word in the doorway upon seeing Maylin before his face transformed from a calm curious expression to a disgusted sneer as he muttered to himself, "Oh, great...we're being invaded."

At the new man's words, both Tom and Damon cracked up laughing as the long haired man entered the room completely, moving to go sit in a arm chair to Damon's left.

Maylin shrank as the newcomer moved around her couch before taking a seat and promptly ignored everyone as he took a sip of his wine.

_'I seriously think that nearly every man that I've met so far just have to be brothers!'_ Maylin thought in shock as she scooted slightly away from the intimidating aura that the new man was radiating which was even more intimidating then the previous men that she had met.

Maylin just felt that this new man could kill her with just one twitch of his finger.

As Maylin started sweating in extreme nervousness, thinking, _'I'm So going to die here! WHY, oh, WHY did I decide to come HERE for our group study?!'_, she cleared her throat as Tom and Damon finally calmed down from their laughter though when Damon took one look at Maylin, he fell once again into his silent laughing as Maylin was at the moment pale and slowing inching away from the long haired man.

"And this, our dear guest," Tom said with a soft snicker as he gestured toward the wine drinking man. "is our local sour puss, Naraku."

Naraku slowly looked over at Tom with a cool look causing Tom to smirk at him before saying, "Yes, the local sour puss!" before Naraku slowly lowered the glass of wine, tipped his head to the side, and smirked amusingly at Tom who's own smirk was wiped off instantly in horror.

"...Really...?" Naraku asked softly before sliding his gaze to Damon who also sobered up instantly as well as both him and Tom started avoiding his gaze.

As the silence started becoming very heavy in the room where even Maylin was feeling the dark pressure, when Maylin heard the sound of another pair of footsteps heading to where they were.

What Maylin saw next, was a god...

Standing in the doorway was a long haired man with silver-ish white hair, golden eyes, wearing a black and red outfit which Gena had described to Maylin as a male's kimono.

The golden-eyed man slowly looked about the room allowing his eyes to land on Tom and Damon who both grimaced as he looked at them before his eyes slowly slid to Naraku who looked back in such a way that could only be described as defiant.

The golden-eyed man slowly raised an eyebrow at the challenge that Maylin saw Naraku fire at this newcomer, but it ended with the newcomer's win as Naraku rolled his eyes before looked away as the room sudden felt lighter.

"Well, that was intense."

"WAAAHH!" Maylin yelped in surprise at the sudden voice right behind her as she jerked away to look behind her to see another stranger leaning on the back of her couch, looking all the world like he was seriously pondering on what was going on.

He had short light brown hair and deep blue eyes, wearing a plain white shirt and a black leather coat with black jeans.

Maylin looked away from him as she pressed a hand to her chest trying to calm down, but all her thoughts were focused on was,_ 'Why are there so many good looking men here?! It's like eye candy everywhere you look! But what I want to know is WHY Gena lives here?'_

"I must say, you," The man behind Maylin said softly as he leaned down closer to Maylin who slid backwards in distrust. "Have made quite the impression, I'm Klaus, bytheway, Niklaus Mikaelson while that...dog over there is Sesshoumaru."

Maylin glanced over at Sesshoumaru to see him looking at Klaus with a raised eyebrow, but he was smirking slightly in what looked to be like amusement as was Tom and Damon while Naraku sipped his wine, ignoring everyone.

_**"THEY'RE WHAT?!"**_

Maylin jumped slightly at the sound of Gena's familiar voice yelling throughout the house.

"Ah, she has found out." Klaus purred in pleasure as he straightened up and sat on the edge of the couch he had been lean against, looking towards the door in eagerness.

"Tattle-tale Snape," Damon groaned slightly as he sneered in disgust. "He's always doing that!"

"Somehow, I don't think this is his fault." Tom said thoughtfully as he looked over at Damon.

"...This time." Naraku added before taking another sip of his wine as everyone snorted softly in either amusement or agreement.

_**BAM!**_

"**I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU GUYS TO STAY OUT OF HERE!**" Gena roared angrily, a hand holding to her forehead where she had accidently ran into the door frame.

Gena was a young girl about 15 years old with waist length flaming red hair and feisty green eyes which were glaring at all the males in the lounge.

Maylin watched Sesshoumaru frown slightly as he moved her hand before rubbing the spot for a second as Gena slapped his hand away before she moved past him to glare from one man to another.

Maylin blinked in surprise when she saw that there wasn't a red mark where Gena had banged her head anymore.

"Only from 5 to 7," Damon pointed out as he leaned around Tom to say.

"Then why-!?"

"And it's only 4:55, love." Klaus added his two cents as he looked at Gena with a look of amusement.

"I don't care!" Gena snarled back before she moved to stand next to the coffee table as she looked around.

Gena literally did a double take upon seeing Damon with only a towel on.

"**DAMON**!" Gena yelled, her face bright red, causing him to look at her 'innocently' while everyone minus Sesshoumaru who was looking at him with disapproval, smirked in amusement.

" Yes, ba~be?"

"Go put some clothes on! Now!" Gena ordered as she pointed for the door before quickly switching her attention to Tom while Damon smirking, casually got up and moved past her.

"Tom, Severus said that your...experiment is almost done; get going." Gena ordered as she jerked a thumb after Damon who disappeared from view.

"It is?!" Tom asked before bolting to his feet and dashing out while yelling, "Snape, quick! Add the eye of newt in!"

Sighing in annoyance, Gena turned slowly to look at Naraku who was staring back in amusement, apparently waiting for his scolding.

They stared at each other for a couple seconds with Klaus looking on in amusement and Maylin dimly noticed that Sesshoumaru moved closer as if to give his silent protection as she was too busy looking from Naraku to Gena and back again.

"...Where did you get that wine?" Gena finally asked softly.

"...From the cellar." Naraku said shortly as he continued to look at Gena with amusement.

"Then why are you here with it?" Gena asked shortly back, her eyebrow twitching slightly. "The both of us know very well that you drink your wines in your study, not in the lounge!"

"...There was entertainment down here." Naraku purred pointedly as he slid a look over at Maylin who jerked slightly in surprise before Gena moved in front of her, blocking Maylin from Naraku's gaze.

"Thanks all good and well, but I didn't think that the great Naraku could have been bothered with mere mortals like her." Gena said back.

Maylin peeked around Gena to watch Naraku slowly get to his feet, his eyes locked with Gena's as he smirked in amusement.

"Very well, my pet, I shall be leaving you," Naraku said quietly as he ran one hand down the side of Gena's face before pulling a long lock of her hair over her shoulder to gently press to his lips, eyes still locked with Gena's. "But come Wednesday evening, I will be doing otherwise!"

He snickered softly in amusement as Gena's face went red at his words before he released her hair and moved past Sesshoumaru, both of which nodded to each other in passing.

Gena watched Naraku leave before letting out a sigh of relief as the tension in the room disappeared with Naraku's presence.

Then suddenly without warning, Klaus appeared right behind Gena and said as he grabbed her, yanking her backwards so that they were standing next to the couch where Maylin was sitting, "I must say, love, it's always amusing to live with you."

"Klaus..." Gena said warningly as she struggled to get free, but when that didn't work she turned her head somewhat to glare at him.

"Oh, come now, love," Klaus said with a wider smirk. "I know that I'm in line for my scolding!"

"Isn't that right, Sess-hou-maru?" Klaus asked as he sounded out the other man's name out. Sesshoumaru just shrugged slightly in response as he looked on in amusement.

"So what shall it be?" Klaus asked as grabbed Gena's chin and tilted her head back. "Hmm?"

Maylin watching in slight arousal as her best friend suddenly found herself pressed between two hot males, one of which was holding her in place, teasing her mouth with his thumb, and smirking down at her while the other placed his hands on her waist before leaning down to run his nose up and down her throat, smelling.

"If you are going to be doing that I want to be there to help, it's my day!" Damon's voice said from a great distance causing Maylin to start in surprise and confusion at his words while Gena went even red in embarrassment.

"No one is getting anything!" Gena yelled back as she jerked Klaus's hand from her face and pushed Sesshoumaru away with the other hand, but neither were making it easy for her.

"Let go!" Gena yelled as she pushed against Sesshoumaru only to have her hands being taken prisoner as he held them in one hand while holding her face with the other as Klaus attacked the side of Gena's neck. "Oh, come on, you guys, lay off!"

"No." Sesshoumaru rumbled in amusement at Gena's sudden widen eyes, even the long forgotten Maylin's eyes widen as she figured out that she apparently was going to get a front row seat of a threesome.

"What...ah...no...Not in front...Maylin...fine, **FINE**!" Gena yelped as both males started in on her, each of which were starting to reach under pieces of clothing. "**YOU CAN STAY ONLY IF YOU GUYS LEAVE ME ALONE!"**

**"Deal,"** Klaus and Sesshoumaru said in unison as they both released Gena who collapsed at their feet.

"Jerks," Gena growled to them as she scrambled away from them, but all they did was smirk at her before move away from the two girls to head over to a seating arrangement near a fireplace that Maylin hadn't noticed till now.

"Ha...Sorry about that, Maylin," Gena said as she tried to calm down though she was still panting slightly.

"No problem," Maylin squeaked, her voice high from her own arousal, causing the two friends to clear their throats at the awkward silence between them before Gena apparently thought of something.

"Say, Maylin, are you hungry or something?" Gena asked as she got to feet.

"Um...yeah...sure...?" Maylin said her voice sounding unsure.

"That's good," Gena said as she got to her feet before calling out, "Soushi, could you-!"

Before Gena even finished her question, Maylin looked over to see the butler wheeling in a small cart that had tea and different kind of cakes on it.

"Then again, never mind," Maylin heard Gena mumble to herself as Soushi wheeled the cart next to the coffee table and started putting the refreshments on the table.

"Can I get anything else for you, Gena-sama?" Soushi asked as he straightened up after pouring the tea for Maylin and Gena to clasped his hands together in front of him as he looked down at Gena, smiling with his eyes closed.

"Um...yeah, can you go get my school bag for me?" Gena asked as she reached out to pick up her tea and took a deep sip only to instantly spit it back out as Soushi reached behind his back and whipped it out of no where.

It was indeed hers, but what made her spit her tea all over her shocked friend was the fact that there was a red and black bra dangling from it.

"W-Why do you have that?!" Gena demanded as she swiped both the bag and the bra from Soushi who looked blankly at Gena for a second before patting his pockets for a second which resulted in a disappointed expression to cross his face.

"...It was a souvenir."

_"EEHHHH!?"_ Gena screeched as her face exploded in a bright red.

"Yes, Gena-sama," Soushi said as he slid to his knees in front of Gena, taking her hands into his, while looking up at her beseechingly. "Every night, I am suddenly impacted with the fact that I am without your brilliant presence and to fill that emptiness of the lack of your bosom, I embrace your-"

**"SOUSHI!"** Gena yelled as her face went even more scarlet so much so that Maylin joined her.

"Yes, Gena-sama?" Soushi asked as he looked at Gena with an adoring gaze while Gena looked back glaring at him, embarrassed.

**"YOU-?!"**

**_BBBBOOOOOMMMMMM_**!

_"AAAAAHHHH!"_ Both Gena and Maylin screamed in startlement as the house seemed to shake as something exploded.

Maylin slowly opened her eyes to find to her surprise, Klaus holding her to his chest protectively with Gena being held the same in Soushi's arms with Sesshoumaru in front of them, crouched defensively.

**"TOOOOMMMM!"** Maylin heard the man called Severus yelled furiously as Klaus and Soushi slowly relaxed their tight grips on the two girls. **"I TOLD YOU TO NOT ADD TOO MUCH BEETLE JUICE!"**

Then the next thing, Maylin knew Tom came tearing back into the lounge with three men chasing him, but just as they did, Maylin's jaw dropped as she found herself looking at pock-spotted, striped, bunny and cat eared males who were looking all the world like they were going to kill Tom.

"-I told you not to-"

"Hold still!"

"Guys, I thought I told you not to come in here!" Gena said as she joined in with the chaos that was now happening. "Stop running around!"

"-blame Tom!"

"Well, sorry-"

Maylin stayed on the couch as Klaus left her there to go stand next to Sesshoumaru who seemed to be over seeing the chaos that was going on.

As the noise and fighting go louder and louder as time went by with some observing, some yelling angrily, and some trying to calm everyone down that was when Maylin had had enough.

**"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!?"**

Instantly everyone stopped what they were doing to slowly turn and look at Gena's friend who was standing up, fists clenched, and glaring at everyone, panting angrily.

"...Maylin?" Gena asked slowly as she moved away from the males who all seemed to grab some part of her to stop her from getting closer. "Is something wrong-?"

"Wrong? Wrong?!" Maylin repeated before she lost her temper and started in on Gena who was slowly backing away. "Yes, there's something wrong! For one, they called me a _muggle!_ What in the world is a _muggle?_ Two, I swear one of them had glowing red eyes! Three, there was a weird pressure going on when that one," pointing at Sesshoumaru then Naraku, "And that one were glaring at each other like they were going to kill each other. Four, there was that weird explosion before these bunch of guys come in like a bunch of freaks! **AND LAST OF ALL-WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING LIVING WITH A BUNCH OF MEN?!**"

With that last question, Maylin paused panting slightly as she continued to glare at Gena who was now avoiding her eyes while trying to think up a good excuse,

"Look, Maylin there's a perfectly good explanation as to why I'm living here."

"And that would be?" Maylin demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well...um...I really can't tell you." Gena said nervously.

"You have two seconds to tell me right now, Gena Springfield or I'm gonna tell everyone at school what your personal life is like!" Maylin threatened as Gena paled dramatically only to go paler as Maylin add, "Or I'll just make up my own!"

"Look, **_Muggle,"_** Tom snarled as all the men moved to surround Gena protectively, each glaring at Maylin. "You try anything and we'll rip you apart limb by limb!"

"No-no-NO!" Gena said as she wiggled free from the group of males to stand protectively in front of Maylin. "She's my best friend and I won't have you all threatening her."

"She threatened you first, love." Klaus pointed out with many nodding their heads in agreement.

"But she wouldn't be if you guys had been more discreet about what you were doing and saying around her!" Gena shot back. "This situation is slightly your guys' fault!"

"...So we will be telling her?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly.

"Yeah..." Gena said before sighing as she turned to look at Maylin, "You better sit down for this, it's gonna take a while." then to the males still in the room, Gena said,

"I'll call you all when it's time so go clean up."

They all nodded before leaving one by one (though Soushi stayed behind to reserve the girls tea and cakes) with Sesshoumaru leaving last, but not without brushed his hand on her cheek before he too left, closing the door behind him.

Taking a seat herself, Gena began her tale as Soushi poured them tea,

"Well, it started about a year or so ago and I had been dating Sesshoumaru for about four months when he asked me to marry him. I, of course, said yes and we were married the following month. When I was brought here, I was suddenly greeted by the lot that you met earlier." Gena said with a tensed shrug before saying slowly thinking, "They are...how should I put it..."

**"Husbands!"**

Maylin started slightly as all the male replied for Gena from various locations all over the house, even Soushi standing next to Gena answered.

"Yes, husbands," Gena said as she glared at Soushi who just smiled brightly back before she turned back to Maylin. "And so from then on, I've have been living with seven men for the past year-all of which I have found myself married to without me knowing it."

"And let me tell you, Maylin, it's been hectic." Gena said with a depressed sigh as she picked up her tea and took a long drag from it before setting it back down to continue.

"Thankfully, before I had arrived here, they had already put themselves into a sort of rank as to who has the most authority in the household with Sesshoumaru being the Head of the house and in charge of controlling all the men. Next is Klaus then Soushi-even though he is the butler, " Gena said as she gestured to Soushi who once again smiled brightly. "After him is Naraku then Tom and Severus with Damon coming in last in line."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Maylin interrupted. "What do you mean 'rank'? Don't you love them all the same?"

"Huh? Oh, no, no," Gena said quickly, blushing slightly as she knew that everyone was eavesdropping eagerly "I love them all...in my own way, but you have to understand, Maylin, that they're all **male!"**

"And if there's not some sort of order or ranking as I'm calling it, I seriously doubt that I would be allowed to go to school let alone have the strength to get out of bed!" Gena admitted, going red as images flashed in her head. " And there would be tons of fights and what-have-you's, so the ranking actually is keeping me safe, sane, and well!"

"Then how it is that no one has found out about this yet?" Maylin asked as she gestured around her and towards Soushi.

"Magic." Gena said bluntly, seeing no other way to get it out.

"Magic? Magic?!" Maylin repeated in disbelief.

"You're not serious, are you? There's no such thing as magic...right?" Maylin asked, looking all the world like she thought that Gena was insane, but her tone was very unsure as Gena was looking very serious.

"Yes, Maylin, magic is real. Sesshoumaru, Soushi, and Naraku are demons; Damon is a vampire; Klaus is a hybrid-a vampric werewolf while Tom and Severus are wizards."

"Wait-what?!" Maylin asked in confusion causing Gena to sigh.

"I see, I will have to show you." Gena mumble to herself before she got to her feet and walking over to the door, opened it to call out, "Alright, all ya! Get in here and line up!"

With that, Gena moved away from the door and towards Maylin just as blurs flashed in to stand behind Gena's couch, startling Maylin at their sudden appearances as Soushi moved to stand in between Klaus and Naraku.

"Alright, I want all of you to reintroduce yourselves and give your ages." Gena ordered as she turned to face them, arms crossed.

"This Sesshoumaru is called Sesshoumaru," Sesshoumaru rumbled as he started. "My appearance is about 26 in human years, but I'm actually 2,600 years old. I am a dog demon."

"I'm Klaus," Klaus said with a small smirk as he too crossed his arms. "My appearance is also 26, but I'm really 2,500 years old. I am a hybrid-a vampric werewolf though I don't transform."

"I am Soushi," Soushi said brightly, smiling with his eyes closed. "I am a fox demon and I'm actually 240 years old though physically I look to be about 24."

"Naraku," Naraku said bluntly, as he looked at Maylin distastefully. "230 years old, though I look to be about 23; spider demon."

"He's also happens to be a half-breed," Gena whispered casually to Maylin who looked confused so she explained, "I mean that Naraku is half demon and half human though he loathes that side of himself so we mostly focus on the demon side of him unless we have a death wish."

"Tom?" Gena asked as she gestured towards him to continue.

"I'm called Tom," Tom said coolly. "Physically I'm 21, but I'm actually 160 years old. I'm a immortal Dark wizard."

"Severus," Severus said casually, looking very annoyed with the fact that he had to be there. "Like Tom, I'm a wizard, but I'm mostly a potion's teacher that looked to be about 20 years old, but I'm actually 140."

"I'm Damon, sweetheart." Damon purred flirtatiousness as he winked at Maylin who blushed. "Physically, I'm only 22, but all everyone else I'm actually 202 years old and still kicken'. I am just a lowly vampire with no particular gift about me other then my talent at lovemaking."

At that Damon winking at Gena who went red much to many of the males' amusement as they either leered at Gena or smirked.

"Eh-hem!" Gena said quickly trying to regain her composer as she turned to Maylin. "So do you believe me now?"

But as she turned to Maylin, Gena found Maylin looking like she was going to pass out any second and she was looking at Gena like Gena had gone in sane.

"...Apparently not." Gena said disgruntled as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Quite," Severus said as he crossed his arms and looked at Maylin in annoyance. "Her thoughts are saying that we're a bunch of crazed people-Gena, more so, for believing us."

"I guess, we will just have to show her then." Naraku said before he started forcing his power to rise as he dropped his glamours. "Glamours off then, brothers, and go on all out!"

With that everyone revealed a part of themselves that no one else (other then Gena and the other males) saw-Sesshoumaru with his demon markings and claws; Klaus with his two sets of fangs and blood red eyes; Soushi in his nine-tail fox form; Naraku with his own demon markings visible and his eyes glowing evilly; Tom and Severus started transfiguring various objects into animals or floating things around; while Damon joined Klaus in revealing his vampric side, red eyes flashing and fangs showing.

"...So, Maylin," Gena started to asked as she turned to her friend only to find that Maylin had passed out cold. **"MAYLIN!"**

It took a couple minutes for Maylin to regain consciousness but when she finally did the first things that came out of her mouth was, **"THIS ISN'T AND CAN'T BE POSSIBLE! YOU MUST HAVE ALL DRUGGED MY TEA FOR ME TO BE SEEING THIS KIND OF THINGS! BUT WHAT I WANT TO KNOW IS WHERE I CAN FIND ONE!?"**

That last question got everyone chuckling and laughing at Maylin who was looking at Gena seriously while everyone left to go back to what they were doing before.

"So you believe me then?" Gena asked as she helped Maylin sit up.

"How can I not?" Maylin asked, scoffing slightly. "It's hard not to when it's right in front of me!"

**A/N And that's it! :) Tell me what you think!**  
**I also want to dedicate this fanfic to my cousin-VoraciousReader99 who helped me put this small oneshot together! :)**


End file.
